


Prove It

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, King Dean Winchester, Making Out, Prince Sam Winchester, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You’ve been fooling around with no attachments with Prince Sam for a long time now, but as your father decides it’s time for you to marry someone, he needs to make a decision.





	Prove It

You closed your eyes when you felt Sam’s hand on your shoulder, struggling to breathe.

“My lady,” his fingers trailed the part of your skin that your dress exposed, and you had to choke down a gasp.

“My prince.”

You were in the middle of the ballroom, the place crowded and full around the two of you as every eye watched King Dean dancing with his bride.

“I was wondering if you would enjoy a walk in the gardens? The roses are blooming, you’ll enjoy them very much.”

You swallowed down, shifting on your feet as your heart beat fast inside your chest.

“Of course, my prince,” you managed to let out.

Sam walked to your side silently, extending you his arm and walking out with you with a light look on his face, while you struggled to keep yourself from blushing and panting.

Samuel, the prince of Winchester, was a god come true. His face, his body, his voice… Every single woman in the kingdom lusted after him and dreamed of being the one chosen to marry him or at least feel a touch or a kiss from him. Yet, he seemed to ignore all of them in favour of you.

As you walked away, the voices and music became faint whispers, and the garden surrounded the two of you. He was right: The roses and many other flowers were blooming, giving the place a delicious scent. You didn’t have time to appreciate them, though. As soon as you turned after a wall that hid the two of you, Sam had his whole body pressing against yours as his lips over your lips.

“Sam!” you exclaimed.

“I couldn’t take my eyes off of you,” he hissed against your lips, his hands moving to pull you as close as possible to him. “So beautiful, dancing around that ballroom like the true princess you are meant to be.”

His lips collided with yours again and, this time, you moved your hands to tug on his hair, deepening the kiss and moaning softly when you felt his hands inside your skirts, pushing the gown up just to press his hard manhood against you.

“Sam,” you sighed, a rush of desire filling you.

You loved Sam, you really did. You were in this game for so long, playing couple and kissing while hidden from people, but you were tired of it. More than once he’d tried to marry you, but his father never approved. He wanted his sons to marry into alliances, not common women. But his father wasn’t alive anymore.

“Sam,” you pushed him softly. “Sam, wait.”

He stopped instantly, looking at your face with worry.

“What?” he asked.

“I can’t do this,” you pushed his hand away. “Not like this. Not hidden.”

He stepped back. He probably already expected it, it wasn’t a surprise.

“Y/N…” he whispered.

“I can’t do this anymore, Sam,” you insisted. “Father wants to marry me to the Earl of Barnes, he says I’m getting too old. I can’t still fool around like a teenager.”

He shook his head.

“I won’t let him.”

You looked down at your feet with a scowl.

“And how will you stop him, Sam?” you arched him an eyebrow. “Your father never let you marry me, but your father died so long ago and you never said anything about us again. Am I just a toy? Something you can play with and throw away? Is that what I am to you?”

Your lover’s eyes widened, and his hands grasped your arms.

“No!” he affirmed, emphatic. “You’re not a toy. You’ll never be. I love you.”

“Then prove it,” you raised your chin. “Talk to my father. Ask for my hand. Prove me you’re not like the others.”

Sam stared at you for a moment and then stood straight.

“I shall follow my word, then,” he affirmed, at least. “Lead me to your father, I need to talk to him.”


End file.
